


Wings

by albert_al



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al
Summary: But Anya, did not have any of those things and she was not like them and she did not have wings.





	Wings

From a distance, Anya watched all of the village girls play. 

She would have liked to join them, had it been allowed. But her mother had told her she wasn't to play with the girls, she told Anya that she wasn't like them. 

She hadn't ever really liked to play with the boys, who were always too rough for her, they liked to pick on her and make her cry. She didn't feel at all like one of them. She much preferred the girls, who were gentler and kinder and always seemed to understand her more.  

Anya stared at a flock of birds flying overhead. She would have liked to join them, had she had the wings to fly. 

How she longed to be free, she hadn't ever understood the people on the ground with their strange customs and and rules that made no sense. 

When Anya glanced back at the girls, she could see wings on their backs too. They were just like birds, gliding about with their graceful movements and their flowing dresses and like birds, and unlike Anya, they were free. 

She longed to possess wings of her own, so she could be free too. She could see it now she could imagine herself with her own wings, her own flowing dress, her own graceful movements and her fluttering wings as she flew towards them to join them. 

But Anya, did not have any of those things, she was not like them and she did not have wings. 


End file.
